Simple Pleasures
by Vaneles
Summary: An Akatsuki series of randomness, although a plot is possible. Itachi-OC pairing, Dei-saku pairing rated T for language. Rating may change later on
1. Sore Loser

_**Title:**_ Simple Pleasures

_**[An Akatsuki series of one-shots**_

_**Author:**_ vaneles (and her crazy split personality)

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto characters! But I do own Akira._

_**Important Information: **_there will be an Itachi-OC pairing and mentions of Deidara-Sakura. If you do not like this pairing, don't read.

**Part one: Sore Loser**

"You!"

A young woman with waist long brown hair stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. Dark blue eyes staring intently at the person who yelled in her direction. "Hm?"

"I challenge you, yeah!"

A sigh escaped her lips. She turned around to fully face him and smiled. "To what, might I ask?"

"An art contest, yeah." Blue eyes gleamed as the blond man held a fist in the air. 

"Well, what would this contest entail?" She asked. The last time they had an art contest, they wound up destroying half the training field. "Hopefully no explosive clay. I would not like a repeat of last time. The result of our last contest did not end with the most... desirable outcome." She was 'grounded' from missions for a week and Deidara had his clay taken away for a month.

"A drawing contest, yeah. We'll compare our sketching abilities."

"Who will we be drawing?" A predatory gleam found it's way to her midnight blue eyes. She never backed down from a challenge. Especially one against her girl-like male cohort.

"Tobi! Come here, yeah!" Deidara yelled with a smile.

"Yes, Deidara-senpai? What do you want with Tobi?" Tobi asked as he came running into the room.

"Do a henge Tobi! Change into a cute girl!"

"OK!" Tobi said as he put his hands together in a hand sign. "Henge no jutsu!"

Suddenly, Tobi had long brown hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a short black and red kimono1 that left barely anything covered. "Like this Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked with a smile. 

"Tobi, yeah?"

"Hai, Deidara-senpai?"

-TWITCH TWITCH- "That's Akira-chan, yeah."

"I know!" Tobi squealed. "She's cute isn't she?" Akira put a hand over her mouth to hide the smile.

"No! She's ugly Tobi! Change into a cute girl, yeah! A CUTE girl!" Deidara raged. He reached up and smacked Tobi on the head, transforming him back into his original form. "You are completely useless, yeah! You can't even transform right!"

Akira sighed softly and walked over to Tobi, who was on his knees and holding his head. "It's alright Tobi-san. I thought it was cute." Tobi sniffled.

"Really?" He asked with watery eyes.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Why don't you go find Kisame-san and Itachi-san and ask one of them to get you an ice pack, kay?" She knew that neither would help the poor childish Akatsuki member, but it would keep him out of Deidara's way. And all the pain that Deidara would wish upon him.

"Ok Akira-senpai!" Tobi hopped up and bounded off towards the kitchen. "Itachi-senpai! Where are you!" And then he was gone.

"Well, who else is a possible candidate for our contest?" Akira asked.

"I guess... that one of us could make a clone and have them transform..." Deidara put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Then his visible eye shot open. "I've got it, yeah!" He slammed his fist down on his other palm and smiled in an almost manic fashion. 

"I don't particularly like that look in your eye Dei-kun." Akira said warily.

"Oh Sasori-no-danna!" Deidara sang. "I've got a favor to ask!" Deidara ran to a random door and opened it. "Sasori-no-danna?" He closed it and ran to the next one. "Danna?" He closed that door and put a hand to his chin. "Where the hell could Sasori-no-danna be?"

"What do you want Deidara." Deidara's gaze snapped to Sasori's form. A smile broke out on his face as he put his hands together and ran to Sasori's side.

"Danna, would you pose for-"

"No." Sasori turned and started to walk out of the room.

"But you didn't even listen, yeah." Deidara pouted.

"Whatever you ask will be inane and preposterous. My answer is no."

"Ne, Sasori-sama?" Sasori turned to Akira with a small smile.

"Yes Akira-san?"

"Deidara-san and I are having a drawing contest. Would you please be our subject?" She gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster and pouted her lower lip. She knew that there was only a few things that could affect the stoic puppeteer, but surprisingly, she was one of them. She heard him sigh and she clapped her hands together. "Arigatou Sasori-sama!" 

"I will be getting revenge upon you both if you draw me as anything less than perfect." Sasori muttered as he took his Akatsuki cloak off and stood before them. "Well?"

"Ah, yes." Akira looked to Deidara. "The paper?"

"Paper?" Deidara said slowly. "Oh. THAT paper. The paper we're going to use to draw Sasori-no-danna on, yeah." He ran to the table and reached into one of the drawers and pulled out two pencils and two sketch pads. "Here." Akira took her pad and pencil and began to lightly sketch an outline while Deidara did the same.

Two hours later

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost Danna. Be Patient, yeah?"

"I hate waiting Deidara."

"Almost, Sasori-no-danna."

"Deidara... you are wearing what little patience I have down to a minimum."

"Finished, yeah!" Deidara held out his sketch pad to Sasori and smiled. "Well, yeah? What do you think?"

"Hm..." Sasori looked it over and then looked to Akira expectantly. "Yours, Akira-san?"

Akira held hers out. "Here." Sasori opened it and stared with wide eyes.

"Well?" Deidara asked. Akira looked up at him with emotionless eyes. It seemed to the world that she didn't care one way or the other, but Sasori knew that she was internally asking the same thing. _Did I pass? Is this what you were expecting of me?_

"I believe that I should get a second opinion." Sasori walked out of the room with the two pads, leaving Deidara and Akira alone.

"He likes mine better, yeah. I saw that look in his eyes." Deidara beamed.

"Hn."

"You sound just like that god-awful Uchiha when you do that, yeah. You spend too much time with him."

"..." Akira pinned him down with a glare. "And you spend too much time thinking about Sasori-sama."

Deidara looked positively abashed at the very thought, but soon it ebbed away into shame. He did think about Sasori too much. He was his idol after all. "Touche."

Sasori walked back in with Itachi and Kisame in tow. "I took the liberty of showing Kisame-san and Itachi-san. They both agreed with my decision."

Akira and Deidara unconsciously leaned forward to hear the results.

"We agree that Akira-san is the winner." 

Akira smiled and blushed slightly.

Deidara looked pissed. "That's not fair Danna, yeah! Itachi-san only chose Akira-chan cause he's sleepin' with her!" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And Kisame-san wouldn't know good art if it came up and bit him in the ass, yeah!"

"You are a rather sore loser, aren't you Deidara-kun?" Akira said.

"Deidara-senpai hates losing. He beat Tobi up once cause Tobi won at a game of 'Go Fish'." Tobi said from the doorway.

"TOBI!"

"Eeep!" Tobi ran to hide behind Akira. "Akira-senpai! Save Tobi!"

"Deidara-kun, just suck it up. You lost. Oh well."

"Not oh well! If this had been a mission, I'd have been dead, yeah!"

"Ne, Sasori-senpai?"

"Hm?" Sasori looked over to Tobi.

"Tobi wanted to be in the art contest too, so Tobi drew a picture." He held the picture out.

All the Akatsuki members stared at the paper. Akira smiled brightly. "I think we have a winner."

Deidara promptly fell over unconscious, Itachi 'Hn'-ed, Kisame let out a hearty laugh, Sasori smiled and nodded. "I will have to agree with you Akira-san." Akira held the drawing up. It was simple and childish. A stick figure with red hair, grey eyes and five blue lines drawn from his fingers to a small puppet. 

_Very creative and... artistic of the child-like Akatsuki_ if Akira said so herself.

And just as suddenly as he fell to the ground unconscious, Deidara was up again with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I'm gonna freakin' blow you ALL up!" Tobi took off like a bullet running from the explosives expert.

"Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi's sorry! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Akira-san?" 

Akira turned to see Sasori smiling. "Hai?"

"I believe we should save Tobi from his fate."

"I thought you didn't like Tobi Sasori-sama?"

"I can't have Deidara blowing the base up along with Tobi. It wouldn't be in our best interest."

"Ah. Of course."

- - - - - - - - - -

Akira stood in front of Tobi with a cotton swab and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I think you should avoid Dei-kun for a while Tobi-san."

"Tobi just wants to make pretty things like Deidara-senpai..." He said with a sniffle.

"Tobi-san makes pretty things on his own. Your jutsu is an example."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. How about I teach you how to make an ice sculpture?"

"Tobi would love that Akira-senpai! Tobi wants to learn how to make pretty ice things!"

"Alright. How about we start tomorrow?"

"Alright!" Tobi said as he jumped up and ran out of the bathroom. Akira put her med pack away and sighed deeply. _Now to find Dei-kun._ That was something she wasn't particularly looking forward to.

She found him sulking in his room, a small ball of clay in his hand. She found that when he was upset, he'd mold small things with normal clay and use it as a stress ball. "Dei-kun?"

"Hmph."

"Dei-kun... Tobi was just playing." Akira said as she walked into his room and sat down on the bed next to him. She brushed her bangs from over her eyes and looked at Deidara out of the corner of her eye. 

"That's not it, yeah." He muttered.

She had a pretty good idea of what he was upset about, but it was something she never though could be possible. "You're jealous of Tobi aren't you?"

She saw him visibly stiffen. A laugh escaped her lips. 

"Are you serious! You're jealous of Tobi!"

"He's annoying and you always pick his side!" Deidara said.

"You are such a sore loser. You're jealous that Tobi won the contest." Akira laughed again and stood up. "When you're done sulking like a child, I'll be downstairs with the others. I'm making chicken and rice tonight." She said as she left his room with a smile. It would never cease to amaze her that the feared Akatsuki members could be so weird.

Deidara watched her leave and smiled. "A sore loser I may be, but at least I'm not an emotional constipated Bastard." Deidara laughed to himself and walked out of his room. There was chicken and rice waiting for him.


	2. Game Night

_**Title:**_ Simple Pleasures

_**[An Akatsuki series of one-shots**_

_**Author:**_ vaneles (and her crazy split personality)

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto characters! But I do own Akira._

**Part two: Game Night**

Two figures sat at a table. A black and white checkered board between them. 

"Checkmate."

"NANI! AGAIN!"

"Akira-san, yelling will get you no where."

"I swear, you're cheating." Akira crossed her arms over her chest and made a grim face.

"I do not cheat. You are simply unskilled at Chess." 

"You, Sasori-sama, are a cheater in denial. I've seen this happen before. It's alright. I don't blame you."

-Sigh- "Akira-san, perhaps you would like to suggest a game that you have a chance of winning at?"

Akira closed her eyes and thought long and hard. Suddenly, dark blue irises popped open. "I challenge you to a game that takes whit and intelligence." A smirk worked its way on her features.

"I accept your challenge." Sasori said with a smile of his own.

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is your grand game of intelligence?"

"Yup. Great game ain't it?"

"It's battleship."

"I know! I'm the greatest battleship player ever! I was undefeated back in Lightning."

"..."

"Begin!" 

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well-played game, Akira-san."

"I can't believe that I actually beat you though." Truth be told, she sucked at the game. She only suggested it because if her guess actually proved right, it squirted water at the opponent. 

"Is it so surprising?" Sasori said.

"Well, yeah. I mean of course not. I knew I'd win." She said with an arrogant smile on her face.

"How about we play Risk? The others won't return until later this evening."

"Alright. I've never played Risk before though..." Akira said.

Sasori smiled brightly. "Allow me to teach you."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You are such a cheater! I quit."

"Akira-san, just because you lost does not mean I'm cheating."

"Yes it does. If I don't win, then obviously you're cheating."

"You're just about as bad as Deidara." Sasori muttered as he put a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Nani! Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I refuse to play this childish game with you."

"Am not, am not, am not!"

"Uh... are we... intereupting something?"

Akira turned to the side to see Deidara, Kisame and Itachi standing in the doorway. "No!" She narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"Akira-san and I were passing the time with board games. She lost at Risk."

"Ah. I remember when I beat her at checkers." Kisame smiled. "That was the best day of my life. She shut herself up in her room and was quiet for the entire day."

"I believe that she punched you before she went to her room." Itachi said.

"Yeah! I remember that! I had to repair the wall, yeah!"

"Are Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san here too?" Akira asked.

"Hai."

"Excellent!" She smiled brightly and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"What is up with her?"

They all looked at one another and shrugged, except for Itachi, of course. He did his trademark, Hn.

"What the Hell!"

"Hidan-san! Let's play a game!"

"Oh hell no."

"Please?"

"..."

"Please Hida-chan?" 

"Gah! Fine! Just stop lookin' at me like that!"

"Yes! Kakuzu-san you'll join in too won't you?"

"I suppose."

"Great! To the Kitchen!"

Kisame and Deidara looked to Sasori. "What happened while we were gone?"

"She found coffee."

"Ugh. That's why she's acting weird." Kisame said.

"Maybe we should get rid of all the coffee in the base, yeah. Then Akira-chan won't go crazy."

A silent glare from Itachi shot that idea down quickly. "We should hide it before we leave on missions." Kisame said. "Would that work?" he asked Itachi.

"Hn."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Alright. We're all gonna sit down and play Monopoly!"

Kakazu smiled. Hidan groaned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Deidara asked. "Kakuzu always wins at that game, yeah."

"I know. But today I feel lucky." The smile on her face and look in her eye was almost enough to convinvce them that she was right. Almost.

- - three hours later - -

"Tally up your money!" Akira said. Everyone counted their money and passed around the paper to record the amounts. "Alright. Let's see... Kakuzu wins with 3,708,331 ryo, I came in 2cd with 2,000,743 ryo... and the rest of you don't matter!" She said with a smile.

"I'm done." Kisame went to stand up but was stopped.

"Kisa-chan... don't you wanna play another game with me? It's another group game!"

"What game?"

She smiled brightly. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She left the room and everyone at the table looked around. "So what the hell is up with her?"

"She's been like this all day."

"She had coffee." Sasori said.

"Ah. That would explain it."

"Her behavior is most curious though..."

"How so, yeah?"

"Normally she expends her excess energy by other... means."

"That's disgusting Itachi, yeah. I don't wanna hear about that kinda stuff."

"I meant that she normally trains and practices her jutsu Deidara." Itachi said with a glare.

"I'm back!" Akira came into the kitchen with two other people. "Leader-sama and Konan-san are going to play with us!"

"What game are we playing?" Kisame asked.

A smile was there only answer as she brought a deck of cards from her pocket.

"I'm not playing this fuckin' game again."

"Oh hush Hida-chan. It's going to be partners."

"I don't care. I won't do it."

"So the partners are, Konan-san and myself, Leader-sama and Itachi-san, Sasori-sama and Dei-kun, Kisa-chan and Zetsu-san, and Hida-chan and Kakuzu-san. Now let the greatest game ever begin!"

- - - - - - - - - -

She looked over her cards carefully. One wrong move and she could lose the game. Her dark blue eyes met Konan's and she nodded her head.

"Show cards." Konan said.

They all laid their cards on the table and looked at each other's.

"There's no fuckin' way..."

"Read 'em and weap boys." Akira said.

"Well-played Akira-san." Sasori said with narrowed grey eyes.

"Hn."

"Off."

"I swear you're cheating." Kisame said under his breath.

"Come on boys. Konan-san and I don't have all day." Akira said with a smile.

And suddenly, she and Konan were sitting at the kitchen table with eight, naked s-class criminals.

"I'm never playing strip poker against you ever again, yeah." Deidara said as he tried to cover himself.

"Bah. You all are just upset that Konan and I won."

"That's not all, princess." Kisame muttered.

"Nani?"

"I said we were all hopin' to see you naked princess." Kisame smiled.

"If that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask." She said nonchalantly.

"Seriously, yeah?"

Akira smiled. "Well, I'm calling it a night. Oyasuminasai!"

The Aktasuki members watched her skip off to bed. "Not to self." Leader-sama started. "Akira will not be allowed to have coffee ever again."

- - - - - - - - - -

Akira sat in her room brushing her hair. _I wonder if there is any coffee left? Hmm... Maybe I should go see._ She stood up and went to the door only to have an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth.

"Good evening, Akira-san."

Her eyes narrowed. _Let me go._

"Ah ah. I think not."

_You have three seconds._

"Three? That equals seventy two hours in my world."

_Itachi, let me go._

"Look at me."

She turned and saw spinning tomo. Her mind blacked out and when she woke, she found herself in a red, white and black world. "You bastard! Let me out!"

"You'll get out when I say you do."

"What do you want?"

He smirked. "Let's play a game." He wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned into her. "You know the rules and expectations." He said as he placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Indeed."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sasori-no-danna, what exactly was she doing today?"

"I was observing her behavior for the day and noticed small differences from her normal routine."

"Like what?" Kisame asked.

"It's like she knows something..."

"What could she possibly know that we don't, yeah?"

"That is what we shall all find out. Deidara, you'll try first. Try to get any information out of her that you can." Leader said.

"Right, yeah."

"If you all fail, then we'll have Itachi try. Hopefully it will not come to that."

Konan looked out the window and sighed. She really didn't like that being kept in the dark. Especially when it concerned Akira. Akira was like a younger sister to her. And if there was something troubling her, Konan wanted to know.

"You are all dismissed until further notice."

_**AN:**_

I guess that means that there is a plot to this story:O It was originally a one-shot that turned into a miny story I guess. Ah well. So we know that Akira knows something. But what? Stay tuned until the next chapter of Simple Pleasures...

Ja ne minna! 

Dictionary:

Nani – what

Oyasuminasai – good night


	3. Flights and Hot Springs

_**Title:**_ Simple Pleasures

_**An Akatsuki series of one-shots**_

_**Author:**_ vaneles (and her crazy split personality)

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto characters! But I do own Akira._

**Part three: A Short Flight and a Trip to the Hot Springs **

"So you can fly?"

"Hmph."

For some reason, she had a hard time believing him. I mean, honestly. How does one go about flying on a piece of clay? Throwing it as high as you can and jumping on? She stifled a small snort. "Doubtful."

"I'll prove it then, yeah. My art can do all sorts of things, yeah." The blond newcomer said. Akira was placed as his hostess for the time being, until he could find his own way around the base anyways.

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

"Watch." He took out a pouch of clay and reached inside it. When he removed his hand, it was empty. She watched curiously as his hand started to move and then nearly screamed when it spat out a ball of clay. "It's my kekkei genkai, yeah." He said with a smile. "I guess the guys who brought me here didn't tell you about it, yeah."

"Heh... I guess not."

"Well watch, yeah." He molded something and threw it up into the sky. He made a hand sign and smiled. "Ha!" In a cloud of smoke, the small clay sculpture exploded to five times it's original size. Akira could tell that it was a giant bird of some kind.

"Wow... ok so I guess you can make it fly."

"Jump on, yeah." He said with a smile.

Akira looked from the bird, to Deidara. "Hm..."

"It won't bite, yeah. It's harmless." A few moments of silence and then... "Well, except for the fact that it can explode, yeah." His smirk angered her. And for some reason, she felt like punching him as hard as she could.

"It... explodes." Akira sighed. "No thanks. I'll stay on the ground."

"Suit yourself." Deidara said as he jumped up on the bird and took off into the sky. Akira watched and laughed. _Kinda young ain't he? What could Pein-sama be thinking?_ Suddenly something grabbed her arm and she was hoisted up and held against a firm chest. Her eyes clenched shut and she fought the urge to scream.

"Are you afraid of heights, yeah?"

Her eyes opened and she looked down. She was nearly a hundred feet in the air! "Deidara, let me down right now!"

"Nah. It's more fun up here, yeah. Just calm down and enjoy the sights, yeah."

So she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She looked around and noticed the wide smile on Deidara's face. _I guess he truly enjoys flying like this... too bad I can't say the same thing for me..._ A small smile crossed her lips. "Can I get down now? Please?" She asked.

Deidara sighed. "I guess, yeah." He brought them down to the ground and the moment her feet touched the ground, she turned on her heel and punched him in the arm.

Deidara had been prepared for a hit but not like this.

He was sent flying across the ground and finally slid to a stop. He sat up slowly, his right hand going up to rub his arm. "What the hell was that for, yeah?!"

Akira simply glared at him. "Hmph." She crossed her arms and walked into the base. "You can find the kitchen on your own." And disappeared inside.

Deidara sat on the ground. He waited until she left and then smiled. _She enjoyed herself, yeah. Even if it was short lived._ He stood up and walked in trying to follow her chakra signature. If he followed her, he'd more than likely come across someone and ask them for a tour.

- - - - - - - - - -

Deidara watched as she ducked and parried around the training field. He was the first to try and get information out of her. And he knew where she would be at that precise moment. After all, she had a routine for everyday.

"Are you going to watch all day?"

"Nah. I thought maybe I could persuade you to come out flying again, yeah."

She stopped her movements and looked at him. Her blue eyes narrowed. "I don't like flying."

"I know, yeah. But maybe you could do it willingly and actually enjoy it, yeah?" He offered.

She said nothing. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, "You will not go any higher than twenty feet."

Deidara put his hands up defensively. "Fine, yeah I promise."

- - - - - - - - - -

She gripped his arm tightly as he skimmed the ground and did small barrel turns. "I told you not to go higher than twenty feet!" she yelled.

"Heh. It's no fun if you don't put a bit of risk in your life, yeah."

"I want down."

"Tell me what's up with you first, yeah."

"What?" She quickly looked at him.

"You've been acting weird. What's wrong, yeah? Everyone's noticed it."

She looked away and smiled. "It's nothing. I've been perfectly normal."

He scowled lightly. "No you haven't, yeah. You ushered us all into a game night. Normally you hate playing games with us. There has to be something going on, yeah."

Akira sighed. "It's nothing. Honestly. I've been... extremely happy lately. That's all."

Deidara slowed the bird down and looked down at her. His expression serious. "You're positive, yeah? If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me, yeah."

"I know Dei-kun. The only reason I called for a game night was because I felt like doing something with everyone."

_You are very good at deception, yeah. A true kunoichi, through and through._ "Fine." An evil smirk crossing his features. "How about we do a few loops?"

"IIE!!" Akira screamed as she hugged his arm tighter.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So you couldn't get the information out of her?"

"Iie, yeah. She avoided answering."

"Souka. Perhaps we should let Kisame interrogate her next..."

"Actually I was thinking about a girl's night out Pein." Konan said from his side. Deidara and Pein looked at her.

"A girl's night out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai. I will take her to the village hot spring and question her then."

"Hm..."

"That might work, yeah."

"Konan, you will take her tomorrow night."

"Of course." She said with a bow. _You can not hide your secret for long Akira-chan._

- - - - -

She found her sitting in her room with a needle and thread and some red silk fabric. "Akira-chan."

She turned and looked over her shoulder at the older woman. "Ah. Konan-san. What brings you here?"

"Tomorrow you and I are going to the village."

Akira stopped what she was doing. "Why? Is there something wrong? I just bought supplies the other day..."

"We are going to the hot springs. It's been a while since we've taken time to... relax."

"Are you sure? I mean we have the springs here..."

"I am positive. We will leave tomorrow at dusk. Do not be late." And with that she left Akira in her room.

"Hm... what was that about I wonder..." Akira shrugged it out and continued to work on her kimono for the festival.

- - - - - - - - - -

AN:

Ok. I know my chapters are kinda short but this was never really gonna be posted but I did it on a whim. So, not only does Akira know something, but the others are curious as to what she knows. Deidara has attempted to question her but failed to gain information so now Konan is trying her hand at it. Will she be successful? Stay tuned to find out! Ja ne!


	4. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, and I do apologize. I've been busy with work and trying to fix my harddrive. (It tipped over while I was cleaning and it stopped working. It held 438GB of my life so I'm trying to get that information back.) So, I've decided to change a few things and possibly rewrite a few of the stories as I don't really remember where exactly their plots were going.

_**Grand Passion**_ (Kag-Sess) will be rewritten and given a new name but the basic plot will remain.

_**A Dangerous Obsession**_ (Dei-OC) will have slight changes to the first chapter.

_**Last Kiss**_ (Lah-Flon) will finally be uploaded. I know it's been a while but I've had major writer's block and have been switching back and forth between anime obsessions.

_**Moments in Time **_(Soul-Maka) will remain as is, I will take the other chapters off and make them a story of their own, and they will have more detailed chapters.

_**Moonlight Sonata **_(Kag-Sess) I have the last installment, but I'm debating on rewriting it to make it longer. It's up to my dear readers and reviewers.

_**Shinobi**_ (Sasu-Saku, Ita-OC) I will update as much as possible, and I hope to keep them in character as much as possible.

_**Simple Pleasures **_(Dei-Saku, Ita-OC) I don't quite remember where this was headed... it was just some random events that happened and I wrote about them. It will be continued but will only be about 10 chapters long.

So, again, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I plan on coming back 'bigger and better than ever'.

~Vaneles


End file.
